I was born for you
by QWERTYsweetheart
Summary: Elizabetha is stood in her old home remembering the times before The Great War... why did everything have to change? Re-write of 'Ich hasse die Art Dinge ändern'.


I was watching Rudolf: Az utolsó csók and it gave me inspiration to re-write 'Ich hasse die Art Dinge ändern'... so yeah, about time I think.

Human names used.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Elizabetha walked into the room, noting how empty it looked. Long gone had the days when it was filled with light and excitement, long before the Great War had torn everything apart. Her head filled with a montage of colourful scenes that occasionally crack to reveal the greyness of the modern day world. There would always be war and hatred but standing against her allies... it was more than she could bear.

Taking a seat at one of the clothed benches, she reflected on her life for the first time since the war ended. She simply closed her eyes and thought.

"Many things have changed since you left Gilbert... but some things have not. I still love..." Pause, her heartbeat chocking her. "No, loved you. Yes, loved. I guess it has changed."

The words seemed to fluent till she broke them and her face tightened harshly as if in some sharp pain shot through her. It probably did but she was too strong, and the words in her mind slurred with her stubbornness, to stubborn to admit the pain to anyone. Especially herself.

She imagined him walking somewhere scenic; it has always helped Gilbert to think things over when lying in the aftermath of the destruction. They all seemed to be doing that recently. It would remind him of the wild forests behind his home; he wouldn't suppress any emotions when on his own and he let his eyes fall to the floor.

The war had changed everything now.

"I hate the way things change!" She heard him curse at the ground.

He would continue to walk around the trees surrounding the run down house; catching sight of the faded brick walls and dust curtained windows. It had looked like no one had been there for decades, century's even. He would know the cause and the guilt would crawl up his insides. Prussian pride or manly expectation, he would swallow back everything just to look strong for her.

"Elizabetha."

She couldn't have mistaken that voice, a voice that played a bigger role in her childhood than her husband did. She rose from her bench, turning her head to meet the crimson eyes in the doorway. He had always been so proud but not even his eyes held that spark anymore. He was trying.

"Things have changed so much since the simpler times." At this he smiled but not his cocky smile like it should have been. He took a step into room, stirring up dust from the floorboards to catch in the light that cracked though the windows.

She didn't move, skin pale and eyes glassy as if she looked straight through him.  
"Please don't ignore me Elizabetha. I know you speak German."

Her lips gave way to a small smile but it dropped and she turned her back to him. He could not see her expression and that was the way she wanted it. Stray tears caught in her lashes, lips parted slightly as she silently panted for breath, she wiped a sleeve across her nose "You speak Hungarian." It came out as a chuckle, tears notably laced in her words. "Don't pretend that you didn't used to send nights sat in the dark reciting my words over and over again."

He smiled again and thought of how to respond without causing friendly conflict. There was too much conflict in the world. "Then maybe to save embarrassing myself by butchering you pretty words, we should use a middle ground?"

There was a deafening silence before she spoke but he stood patient for her to respond. It made her uncomfortable when he was kind so she swallowed down nothing and turned back to him. "It has been a very long time Gilbert. Where did you go? I visited regularly but after a while I gave up on you coming back." She swallowed thickly, taking a step towards him. "They... they said you were dead." Her wall crumbled everything she has tried to keep held together collapsed. She paused, her breath catching in her throat.

He nodded to reply and taking another step towards her, he placed his hand lightly on top of the old clothed piano. "Maybe I am."

She placed one of her fingers down on the piano and ghosted her hand over the cloth where the keys would be as if she was playing the music.

"I remember when this room was full of music. The sunny morning when we would open the windows and let the flower scented breeze fill this room. It used to mingle with the music so well."

He nodded plainly, eyes continued to glisten with nothing but understanding.

"What would happen if we were to open these windows now Gilbert?"

The room fell into silence, looking at each other with nostalgic tearing through eyes, so much to be said but neither of them wanted to be the first one to speak.

"You know some things have not changed. Elizabetha; I was born for you and I would have died for you. Just..." His hand ghosted her jaw, so close to her, looking her in the eyes with a disheartened expression "...just remember that."

He kissed her cheek, lips so close but still not close enough. "Ich liebe dich." Tears rolled down her cheeks as he turned his back and started to towards the door, leaving her stood with a broken expression and her heart pounding in her ears. Her hands, her legs, her face were completely numb, all she could feel was that insistent ache in her chest.

"Gilbert." She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders… and her knees smashed against the splinted wood, dust stirred in the air around her. He was gone and she knelt chocking on the thick air as it danced around her.

She sobbed, clutching at her chest awkwardly as she did so, finally pushing aside every instinct in her to be strong. "Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Thank-you for reading x


End file.
